Naruto:The Avatar
by Livathian
Summary: No Universe exists alone. There are multiple Universes. And only one god has domain in them all. The Shinigami. With the deceased soul of one, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, he has created his own avatar to traverse the Multiverse, with the powers of villains from Earth Forty One, The Home of The 'Z Warriors'. His Avatar's Adventures begin in his own Universe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naurto Nor Dragon Ball Z, nor do I make any profits from it whatsoever.

The Universe is a mystical thing. Studied endlessly, day upon day, minute upon minute. Beings constantly trying to unravel its secrets. But its secrets lie deeper than any normal being could hope to understand. One Universe is chainlinked to a second Universe, which is chainlinked to a third, which continues down a chain of infinite Universes. It is referred to as the Multiverse. The chain that holds multiple Universes together, in perfect harmony, never melding them together, never truly allowing them to interract with one another. And in all of the Universes within the Multiverse, there is one single god that holds domain in them all. A god known by many names. The Grim Reaper, the Death God, The Shinigami. Its power reaches as far as its domain, which is all of Makai, all of Hell, all of Hades. Any soul meant to be damned, was its own personel toy. Any one person he wished to interfere with, it was his for the taking. No other god could stop it. After all, it was the most powerful of them all.

Which is why humans, such as the ones in Earth- Forty One, The Universe of Shinobi, summoned him to do tasks of impossible measures. Not long ago, as a matter of fact, it had been summoned to Earth Forty One, by the Human known as Minato Namikaze. As it had been, a Madman, in the guise of one deceased Madara Uchiha, had attacked the blond haired man, and unleashed from his wife, a Biju, a demon from Makai. One of the Shinigami's own personel pets, the Kyuubi No Kitsune, The Nine Tailed Fox. In retaliation, the man had fought back, before placing a new seal, one of the powers the people of his universe possessed, upom his just newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Then, once the seal was in place, as previously stated, the Shinigami had been summoned, to place the demon inside of the child. It had done its job of course. But something had gone amiss. The child seal didn't take, or there was a disfunction with the child. He had died. It was a tragedy. The Shinigami was not a god for mistake, and it made one of the worst it ever had. The child had been destined for great things. For what, the Shinigami had not a clue. Only the god that the child's universe, Kami as they called it, would know.

As such, the Shinigami did all it could. It nulled the contract between it and the remaining Namikaze. Thus, he had been allowed to live. The Shinigami had gone so far as to even let the Man's wife, and the child's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, to live, despite the fact that she had been destined to die that night. Another mistake on the Shinigami's part, truly, but not one near as close to the death of the child. And, as the two parents laid, comatose, with their dead child's body, the Shinigami had retreated back to its throne in Hades. The Kyuubi's remnants were returned to Makai, where it would reain for a few decades, recovering its lost power. And the deceased child. Well...

That is currently what the Shinigami currently stared at. The soul of the child it had, inadvertently, killed. He, of course, resembled the age of what he would have been in his life, which was nothing more than a week at present time. The child's soul lay, oblivious to the screams that echoed through the never ending depths of the Shinigami's domain. Oblivious to the flames that licked non existent skies in the far off distant Hell. Oblivious of the fairy boat that was slowly paddled through a foggy, freezing river, soul reaching out of the water, scratching its wooden planks, begging for help. Oblivious to all was the child's soul. And all because of the Shinigami. Not to say that the Shinigami felt remorse. No, far from it. It was the almighty God. Amongst all whom it shared domains with in the Multiverse, it was above all. It had no room for remorse. Yet, at the same time, it had no room for mistakes. And the death of this child had been its ultimate mistake. Suddenly, above the Shinigami's throne, a giant golden, diamond and jewel encrusted pendant shook, resonating loudly throughout the Shinigami's domain. For a moment, all was silent. Then, the screams echoed louder, and the flames burned brighter. The child's sould remained, oblivious.

The Shinigami came unglued from its throne as it floated around the form of the baby's soul. If the entity had held the ability to smile with its grotesque skull face, it surely would have. Perhaps the child wasn't a mistake after all. Originally, yes. A mistake that took power away from one of his opposing Gods. But now, now the child rested in his domain. In the Shinigami's grasp. All of the potential it had held for life, still there, for the Shinigami's use. A way for it to become even stonger than it already was. To have an avatar. A bodily manifestation of the Shinigami's power. Yes, that was what was meant to happen. It may not have been the child's original destiny, set out for him by his universe's Kami, but it was his new destiny, set out for him by the strongest, god, the Shinigami itself. The entity's ghostly right hand began glowing with a dark energy as three, slightly, humanoid creatures appeared before it, shrieking in pain.

It was typical, for beings that had been in the Shinigami's domain, in their torture, after suddenly being summoned by it, to continue screaming from their torture. "Silence." The Shinigami's voice commanded obedience, and the three forms were immediately silenced. The Shinigami's nonexistent, hollowed, eyes took in the forms of the three souls. Three Evil Wizards, from Earth Seventy Five, the world of the 'Z Warriors'. Admittedly, one of the Death God's favored Universes. And, while, admittedly, they were not the most skilled, and veteran Wizards, they would do for his tasks. "Bibidi, Babidi, and Hoi. How long has it been since you've been sent here to my domains? How long have you been tortured in the Depths of Hades and Hell? Have you reached Makai yet?" The three forms shivered before the Shinigami as his demonic voice and laughter echoed over hades. In the far distance, the flames of Hell burned brighter. "Would you like a way to escape torture? A deal with will allow you to traverse into Elesium?" Elesium was known well by the souls of the Underworld. It was for the damned who had served their sentences. And, while they would never be allowed entrance into the higher afterlife domaines, it was relief. Life after life with no pain. It was what every damned soul wanted. Even the strongest, most destructive beings eventually gave into the thoughts of Elesium. So, of course, there were three quick, affirmative, nodding responses.

"Then a deal we will make. For your entrance into Elesium, you will craft for me, an avatar. A being that will go forth and prove the might of the Shinigami." With a swift wave of his ghostly hand, the Shinigami brought the three deceased wizard's attention to the still oblivious child. "This will be my avatar. And you will mold him into what I wish him to be. I will give you three the tools and the souls I wish to be used to craft him into what he should be. You will build him from the base up, with my guidelines. And then, once he is to my liking, I will release you to Elesium, where you will be free from your torture. If you refuse this opportunity, you will not return to your previous tortures. No, you will be sent to Makai. To be the prey for the most feared of my demons. What say you, three damned souls?" Before the three deceased wizards could quit their praise, and affirmative responses, the Shinigami had lowered his right hand. Small orbs rotated around the palm of the outstretched limb. Insane laughter echoed off of the orbs. Demonic voices resounded throughout the Shinigami's domain. Some of the noises resounding from the orbs, familiar to the wizards. Others, not so much. Sweat appeared on the three wizards bodies as they realized the implications of the Shinigami's gesture.

"Do not believe that you can leave the deal now. You are binded to it. You will complete it. You recognize a few voices from these soul orbs, yes? You should. I am not setting out to create a hero that will save worlds. I setting out to create my avatar, that will send damned souls to me. A being that can obliterate Universes. And what better way to set about this than use the Soul Orbs of some of the greatest 'villains' from my favorite Universe? Admittedly, I've chosen a few, outside, of that Universe, but let's not muddy the details now. I will send you to hell's forge, with these orbs, and the child's soul. And you will begin to do whatever you must to merge these soul orbs into the child. I do not pretend to know much about magic. That is not my domain. But I know that it can be done. It will be done. Do not fail me. Else, being damned to Makai will be the least of your worries. Go now, and let my will, be done." With its final words, the Shinigami waved its left hand. In a dark flash, the three deceased wizards, the child's oblivious soul, and the soul orbs that it had formerly held, were all gone. The Shinigami's ghastly form returned to its throne, where it sat, the jems in the pendant above it growing darker as the far off flames burned brighter. "Now I wait. And soon, I will have an avatar that will walk the Multiverse for me. Crafted from his original soul, and those of my most favored beings. I can hardly stand the anticipation."

And so, as was customary in the Multiverse, time moved on. Those on Earth- Forty One forgot of Minato Namikaze's last son. Even the family itself lost much interest in the deceased child. Especially three years later, on his birthday, when they had given birth to a second child, a daughter, named after a former Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki Namikaze. The village of Konohagakure No Sato had rehoiced at her arrival in the world. And thirteen years later, the red haired, energetic girl paced back and forth at her village's gates, waiting on her Sensei, kakashi Hatake, so she could begin her first C- Ranked Mission, to Nami No Kuni near Hi No Kuni.

But, In Hades, the Shinigami sat in its throne, its nonexistent eyes baring down through smoke and sulfur. Flames blazed brightly as a maniacal laugh echoed throughout its domains. Pink and purple beams shot through the smoke, smashing into tortured souls, causing them to collapse to the ground, shrieking in pain. One particular pink beam slammed into a soul, turning it into a chocolate bar. A brief noise echoed slightly as a humanoid figure appeared beside the tansformed soul, picking it up from the ground before launching it into its mouth, chomping loudly, and happily, upon it. This was the Shinigami's ultimate creation, his greatest success. His Avatar. Formerly having been Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Now he went by the Name Naruto Buu, or Majin Naruto, or simply Majin. The figure laughed in joyment as The shinigami pondered slightly over his appearance.

He was of average height of a sixteen year old, maybe just a little underneath that. His body was very, athletically, muscle inclined. His muscles rippled with each movement he undertook. His skin was rather pale, having lived in Hades for the majority of his existence. He wielded spiky blond hair, that came down and framed his face in the front with two bangs. His eyes, which more than likely would have been the same blue as his father's, held pitch- black Sclera, and red irsises. Red Crosshair- like lines Came from his hairline to the tops of his eyes. Extending from the bottom of his eyes, down his cheeks, and in allignment with the red crosshairs, were purple streaks. His canine teeth were sharp, and pointed. Dangling around his forehead was a golden crown, with a blue jewel in the middle. His upper torso was mostly bare. Around his neck sat an egyption like cloth, black in color and outlined with white, with an orange diamond embroidered upon it. A golden choker wrapped itself around his throat. A necklace came down to the middle of his chest, gold in color, with a blue jewel in the middle. Around his biceps were a pair of golden bands that dug into his biceps. Over his forearms he wore a pair of black and golden vambraces, that extended down just a little over his hands. Encrusted in the vambraces were blue jewels. His right set of fingernails were black, whilst his left set were purple

Around his waist sat a black belt, that came down in the middle due to a golden buckle. Embroidered on the buckle was a stylized, black M. Extending from underneath this belt was another, golden, belt. It protruded out just under the golden buckle, allowing a blue jewel to be seen. The blue jewels upon the crown, necklace, and belt were all alligned in a straight line. Extending from behind the second belt was an egyption like cloth, similar to the one around his shoulders. It was black in color, outlined in gold, with two white diamonds and an orange diamond at the bottom. These all sat over a pair of baggy white pants. The pants extended down into a pair of golden boots with large blue jewels at the tops. Three swords seemed to just be attached to his back. The first was a blade with a golden four starred attachment between the hilt and blade. It was very similar to a Chinese Dadao, except it held a very distinctive hook on the back. It was tilted from left to right across the boy's back. Passing over this blade, tilted right to left, was the second blade. This sword was a longsword with the hilt wrapped in black leather. Between the hilt and blade, a swerved piece of metal held it all together. Coming straight down over both of these blades, was the final sword. It was similar to a Chinese Jian. The hilt seemed to resemble a stained white wrap that came up over a branched purple piece that held the hilt and blade together. The blade itself was a startling dark red color.

The Shinigami's concentration on its avatar's appearance was broken as more souls screamed for help. More of them turned in chocolate, jelly beans, and various other candies and sweets to be devoured. A wave of the Shinigami's ghastly hand brought Naruto before him, where he sat, one eyebrow raised in confusion, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. His mouth munched heavily on multiple transformed souls. His right hand held a multitude of candy near his mouth, ready to place inside once he had swallowed. "My Avatar." The Shinigami's voice rang out over his domain. The blond haired teen before it made a sound of annoyance and disapproval as he dropped his remaining candy to the ground, whilst turning his back on the entity, before releasing a barrage of blasts into the smoking wastelands, forcing more screams to echo loudly. "No matter how much fun you're having here, your time has come to do what you were created for. You are ready to go out into the multiverse." Naruto made another noise before he turned around, his attention zoning in on the Death God. "Yes, you're ready to go out and send souls to me. Damned or not, any soul you slaughter, is brought here to me. You soothe your homicidal tendencies, and I get more damned to do with as I please. You will start in Earth- Fourty One. Your home Universe. That's right, I've never gave you any details to who you were before this, have I? Well it doesn't matter. You can try to piece together who you were on your own, It will be futile, but you can try. Yet, you won't try." The Shinigami could see it. The human... No, monster, before it didn't care about former ties to a past life. He only cared for destruction. "There is nothing else for me to tell you."

The Shinigami was silent for a moment as it raised its right hand into the air, waving it as a portal ripped itself open with its domain. "Now go, my Avatar. Go and send the damned to me!" Naruto tilted his head as he furrowed his brow. His narrowed eyes took in the dimensional portal. Then...

"My name, is Naruto Buu." His voice was disturbing. Deep, and dark, with an almost demonic ring to it. Yet, at the same time, it somehow retained a childish ring to it. Like the innocence of a small child. The Shinigami spoke not another word, nor did Naruto, as the blond raised his right index and middle finger to his forehead. Then, with the same brief sound as before, he disappeared from the Shinigami's view, gone. The giant pendant that rested above the Death God's throne shook visibly. It made a loud gonging noise. The flames in the distance died down slightly. The smoke cleared just a small bit, and debris was finally allowed to settle in one place. Then, the pendant above the Shinigami cracked, gold and piece of jewels falling down around the Death God's throne. Said deity never moved from its place on its throne. With a wave of its left hand, the dimensional portal released itself, and the Shinigami was left alone on his throne, listening to the resounding screams, and watching the flames off in the distance.

While The Underworld felt the absence of Naruto, the boy himself appeared in Nami No Kuni, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he took in the appearance of five beings before him. Four, unknown to the newly reincarnated blond, were Shinobi For Konohagakure No Sato, his home village. One, a black haired, black eyed boy, with a high collared blue shirt that beared a white and red fan on the back. On his wirsts he wore a pair of white and blue clooth wrist guards. For bottoms, he wore a pair of white shorts. The second was a pink haired, green eyed girl whom wore a red Kunoichi dress, with a white o on the back. The third was a red haired girl. He hair came straight down. She had blue eyes. She wore a black and orange Kunoichi styled battle suit. The fourth shinobi was a gray haired man, whom wore a black mask, and had his hiatate tilted, covering one eye and leaving his other, black, eye on view to see. He wore a green Konoha Jounin Flak Jacket. For bottoms, he wore a pair of dark blue shinobi pants. The final being, not a shinobi, was a gray haired, and bearded, man dressed in civilian clothing. Naruto's head tilted as he automatically began thinking of brutal ways he could maim, and or kill, the five.

Said five stopped cold at his sudden appearance as he floated above the ground ever so slightly. The Jounin, Kakashi Hatake, narrowed his single eye as a soft whirring sound also reached his ears. As he grabbed his client, Tazuna the Bridge Builder, he thrust himself to the ground, followed closely by his three genin, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Mito Namikaze. As they did so, a giant bladed sword, with a whole in the metal, came hurtling over them from the forest, towards the strange appearance, whom seemed to have drifted off in thought. However, as the sword came within mere inches of decapitating him, the blond reached up with his left hand, showing lightning fast reflexes, before he caught the sword, the sharp side of the blade in hand. As he held onto the sword, an older male appeared. His torso was mostly bare, except for a sword holster. He wore a pair of pinstripe bottoms, with camo accessories on his forearms and ankles. Wrapped around his lower face were white bandages. His hiatate with a slash through it, marking him as a missing ninja, was turned sideways on his skull. "Nice catch, runt. I wasn't aware of you from when the Demon Brothers attached this group. So what are you? A tag- along? A wannabe?" Naruto's eyes narrowed as the black and red organs peered out of their corners at the newest intruder. With the slightest flick of his wrist, the sword was sent sailing towards its owner, whose eyes widened at the sight, at impossibly quick speeds. The man pushed himself to the side as the sword cleaved through several trees before finding itself found buried halfway deep into the Earth.

As Zabuza righted himself, he became aware of the slightest of noises to his right. As he looked he found the blond, basically floating in mid air, his leg pulled backwards. Then, he thrust out with his right, slamming into the back of the older man's skull. His body forced him to stumble forwards as his enemy twirled in the air, kicking with his left leg, slamming it into Zabuza's body. The exersion of the force sent the older man flying backwards through the air. The noise was heard again and, suddenly, Naruto was behind his opponent. As Zabuza sailed backwards, Naruto drop kicked him in the back, sending him flying in the opposite direction again. The noise. Naruto was found in front of Zabuza, where he gave the older man a vicious upper cut. As he flew upwards into the sky, the blond was suddenly floating above him, delivering a double axe handle to his skull. The man crashed into the Earth, debris flying in every which direction. The man grunted in pain as he flipped back onto his feet, barely dodging a pink blast from the blond. The boy appeared right next to the man, his right arm striking out, sending him skidding along the ground. Zabuza stumbled quickly to his feet, barely tilting his head to the side as a purple line of energy shot from the boy's fingers, sailing past him. The sound was heard again as Naruto's golden boot slammed into Zabuza's jaw, sending him stumbling sideways. As he found his footing, his eyes widened as the black and red eyes of his opponent pierced into them. The boy raised his right hand to the man's face, sending a pink blast through it. There was no shout of pain. He simply fell into a puddle of water. Naruto tilted his head.

Another Zabuza appeared beside him, his right foot lurching out, slamming into Naruto's gut, though he never doubled over. The older man's left foot slammed into the blond's face. Naruto never winced. Another purple beam shot from Naruto's fingers, this time through Zabuza and a multitude of surrounding trees. Again, Zabuza disintergrated into water, followed closely by his voice echoing over the clearing. "Suiton: Suiryudan No Jutsu!" A dragon made of water rocketed from the nearby lake before crashing, dead on, into Zabuza's blond haired opponent as he laughed sadistically. "You showed guts kid! But face it, I'm the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi! And your nothing but a runt!" From the sidelines, with his group, Kakashi Hatake watched in shock as the dragon died down to reveal the teenager, in the same spot he had been, completely unharmed. The blond laughed loudly as he brought both of his arms up, sending a multitude of white blasts towards Zabuza, all of which hit with dead accuracy. Yet, again, the man vaporized into water. Suddenly, the man's war cry echoed throughout the area as he sailed from the tree line, his Kubikiribocho brandished in his hand once more.

Naruto raised an unimpressed eyebrow before he disppeared once again, appearing before Zabuza with his red bladed sword drawn. The two blades clashed, and sparks from Zabuza's sword showered down. The older man grunted from the force before Naruto sent him skidding away. With quick slashes in the air, Naruto sent multiple purple blade shaped blasts towards his opponent, who release screams of anguish as he was forced to fall to one knee. "What... What are you?" Naruto began walking towards his opponent, ponouncing each of his words slowly with every step he took.

"Me Buu, Kill you." Naruto replied simply as he began pondering exactly how he wanted to go about this execution. Suddenly, two senbon needles shot from the treeline, slamming into Zabuza's neck, sending him to the ground, seemingly dead. A person with long black hair, wearing a white and red mask appeared beside the body and sword, placing a hand on them both.

"I'm terribly sorry to have stolen your kill, but I've been hunting this man for months. I had to seize the opportunity while I still could. You understand?" Naruto never broke his menacingly slow stride. "You do understand, mister...?"

"Buu'll kill you too." The new arrival grunted in shock and fear as Naruto raised his arm to blast him into oblivion. Then, suddenly, Kakashi was right next to Naruto, grasping his arm.

"Enough. You may know nothing about Shinobi affairs, but this is no longer your battle. Stand down." The masked arrival took this chance to grab ahold of the body, and the sword, before disappearing. Naruto rolled his neck, cracking it extremely loudly. Then, he struck out with his arm, sending Kakashi skidding across the ground. As he rolled along the ground, Naruto began a slow walk towards him, his three genin jumping to stand in front of their sensei, to defend him.

"I may not know many things." Naruto's voice changed into a pure demonic level, losing all playfullness, and childness from it. "But I know this. You and that masked person stole my kill. And for that, I shall have revenge upon you both." The three Konohagakure Genin brandished Kunai in defense. Naruto never slowed his pace.

This is the revised version so... yeah. Let's break down how Naruto looks shall we?

His Face:... His own Face...

Hair: Like Minato's Hair

Crown: Broly's

Eyes: Kid Buu's eyes

Red Crosshairs above eyes: Baby's

Lines on cheeks below eyes: Frieza's

Choker: Broly's

Egyption Shoulder/ Neck cloth: Bills'

Necklace: Broly's

Bicep Bands: Broly's

Vambraces: Kid Buu's with Broly's Jewel

First Belt: Kid Buu's

Second Belt: Broly's

Egyption Cloth Under Belts: Bills'

Pants: Broly's or Buu's

Boots: Broly's

First Sword: Dabura's Darkness Sword

Second Sword: Tapion's Brave Sword

Third Sword: Janemba's Dimension Sword


End file.
